


На один день

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: AU, M/M, PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Что будет, если как-то раз один очень знаменитый человек потеряется в совершенно незнакомом ему городе? А потеряется ли?<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/7/8/0/678064/71442660.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	На один день

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на фест 5 seasons. Выпавшее время года: лето.  
> Огромная благодарность моей беточке - Kurai Okami <3  
> И efa_888 за то что согласилась быть в моей команде и за потрясающий арт!
> 
> Арт содержит спойлеры, так что наверное лучше смотреть его уже после прочтения)  
> http://imageshack.us/f/148/img010sl.jpg/  
> http://imageshack.us/f/600/img012sg.jpg/

: : : : : 

В белом от жары воздухе плыл асфальт и дорожные знаки. Тени катастрофически не хватало.  
  
Юнхо завернул за угол, ища укрытие и от испепеляющего зноя, и от небольшой группки не слишком незаметно следующей за ним. Прохлады не обнаружилось и там, хвост очевидно тоже не отстал. Перед Юнхо лежала длинная, прямая как линейка улица с тонкой полоской проезжей части где-то там на горизонте. Он вздохнул, нахлобучил пониже кепку, поправил очки и уверенной походкой устремился вперёд. Всякое бывает, но уж он-то знает, что главное не показывать слабость и не сдаваться. По его опыту это залог успеха любого дела, почти всегда. Почти.  
  
Сзади послышались быстрые шаги и не такие уж и тихие перешёптывания, но Юнхо уверенно двигался вперёд, всем своим видом показывая, что ему всё равно, да и вообще ничегошеньки он не замечает.  
  
Если бы только он не забыл в отеле свой телефон… Но, что об этом думать, забывчивость и рассеянность сейчас не время лечить, да и нагоняй самому себе ещё ни разу не спас ситуацию и от недуга не вылечил. Хотя Юнхо и верил, если потренироваться — это должно помогать! Должно же!  
  
На приближающейся улице, возможно даже проспекте, слышались голоса, и Юнхо задумался хорошо это или плохо. С одной стороны — в людном месте легче скрыться, с другой — в людном месте легче привлечь ещё больше внимания. А вот этого ему точно не нужно.  
  
Толпа позади него активировалась, явно поставив своей целью не упустить его из виду. Юнхо бы хотелось остановиться, раздать автографы, позволить себя сфотографировать и спокойно идти дальше, но практика показывала, что этим не заканчивается никогда. Фанаты вообще жадные. Получив изначально желаемое (если они знают что им нужно, а это редко) они не расходятся спокойно по домам, они продолжают следовать, просто так, потому что… скучают? — Юнхо не был уверен, что это правильное определение, и не был уверен, что правильное определение вообще существует. Он любит своих поклонников, но в такие моменты совершенно, полностью теряет всякую с ними связь и понимание.  
  
Ещё немножко и Юнхо ускоряет шаг — всего на чуть-чуть, неожиданно и резко, не вынимая рук из карманов и не напрягая плечи, словно он всё время так и ходит — полубегом. Это позволяет ему свернуть за угол и влиться в толпу на пару секунд быстрее своих преследователей. Мало конечно, но для профессионала, как он, достаточно.  
  
Первый попавшийся магазин.  
  
Стойка с журналами.  
  
Стенд с открытками.  
  
«Ох, какая интересная книжка вон там внизу!» — присесть, полистать, глянуть в сторону входа, как раз в тот момент, когда группа девчонок взволнованной толпой проносится мимо магазинчика.  
  
Юнхо вздыхает, кладёт книгу на место, извиняюще кланяется хозяину лавочки и, выйдя на улицу, направляется в противоположную сторону.  
  
Но видимо профессионал тут не он один, потому что уже через пять минут Юнхо чувствует, что преследовавший его хвост снова на месте.  
  
Надо же было так — потеряться в незнакомом городе, в незнакомой стране, с неизвестным ему языком на котором он разве, что пару заученных слов может выговорить; очень популярному человеку, ещё и телефон мобильный забыть, да ещё и в такой момент. И помощи ни у кого не попросишь.  
  
Юнхо как раз начинает горестно продумывать очередную стратегию побега, как прямо возле него тормозит шикарный белый Феррари и приветливо распахивает дверь, буквально у его ног. Оглядываясь по сторонам Юнхо думает, что среди велосипедов и мопедов этот вид транспорта кажется ему крайне неуместным, и не возникает даже мысли, что машина могла приехать не за ним — чтобы спасти и избавить от всех мук. Преследователи уже в метрах трёх, на их лицах явно читается решимость, во чтобы то ни стало добраться и… Юнхо не хочется знать, что именно, он быстро сбрасывает с плеча сумку, забирается на сиденье из светлой кожи, и победоносно хлопнув дверцей командует:  
  
— Поехали!  
  
: : : : :  
  
Таиланд жаркая страна, в какое время года сюда не приезжай. Сумасшедший зной сменяется только не менее сумасшедшими дождями, не делающими при этом жару ни на грамм мягче.  
  
Но концерты тут проводить хорошо. Юнхо любит зрителей и место — высоченные пальмы и тёплые улыбки. Он не смог бы точно описать за что, или скорее не захотел бы.  
  
— Вот чёрт! — ругается Юнхо, — Быть такого не может!  
  
— Ещё как может, — хитро улыбается ему водитель, с которым они совершенно точно виделись сегодня утром в отеле.  
  
— Ты же от менеджера, да? Слушай, сколько тебе заплатили, я дам больше! — Юнхо очень надеется, что не звучит настолько жалко, как себя чувствует.  
  
— Ты звезда, — констатирует факт незнакомец, разглядывая его в зеркало заднего виденья, игнорируя всё, что говорит ему Юнхо.  
  
— Так, давай-ка я выйду прямо сейчас…  
  
— Да ты что, видел какой за тобой хвост? Девчонки тут то что надо, глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как без трусов останешься! — говорит тот и тут же рассмеявшись, добавляет: — А в твоём случае может ещё и без волос. Вот даёшь, в таком районе да ещё и в ярко красных шортах. Даже я обернулся, проезжая. Останешься не улице, и через полчаса вокруг тебя соберётся весь твой таиландский фанклуб. Он же у тебя есть, так? Давай обратно отвезу!  
  
— Нет! — выкрикивает Юнхо, кажется ещё до того, как понимает, о чём его спрашивают, просто волнение, жара и этот совершенно невыносимый человек доводят его до ручки. — Да какое твое дело! Своя жизнь настолько бездарна и убога, что надо обязательно сунуть нос в чужую? Ничего ты не получишь за спасение моей шкуры, понял? Ни-че-го!  
  
Парень замолкает и удивленно смотрит на него через зеркало.  
  
— Гостиница не далеко от центра, — ровным тоном говорит он через минуту, — но знаешь что, я пожалуй и правда высажу тебя прямо сейчас, — он умело втискивает машину между мусорными баками и восьмью велосипедами, как-то прикованными к всего одному столбу.  
  
Наступает молчание, до Юнхо медленно начинает доходить всё, что сказал парень, а потом и то, что наговорил он сам — незнакомому человеку, пытавшемуся ему помочь, возможно его единственному шансу осуществить задуманное.  
  
— Схожу куплю воды — говорит парень и уже выйдя, бросает свой телефон на сидение рядом с Юнхо, добавляя: — Воспользуйся этим или иди прямо, там впереди твоя гостиница.  
  
Дверца хлопает и Юнхо смотрит на блестящий мобильник неловко упавший в сантиметре от его бедра, а потом на уверенную, ровную фигуру, затянутую в чёрное, спокойно пересекающую дорогу.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, он перебирается на сидение рядом с водителем и кладёт телефон на бардачок возле ручного тормоза. Надо придумать, как загладить свою вину и может быть этот человек поможет ему.  
  
: : : : :  
  
—Не ушёл, — вернувшись констатирует парень, снова усаживаясь за руль.  
  
— Я… — начинает было Юнхо.  
  
— Телефонного номера не знаешь?  
  
— Не…  
  
— Забыл?  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Ааа, не смог сориентироваться, где находишься и найти название улицы!  
  
— Прекращай. Ты дашь мне ответить или так и будешь додумывать? — говорит Юнхо, резче, чем собирался и тут же жалеет об этом. — Слушай, прости, я веду себя как-то… — он машет рукой в воздухе не зная, как объяснить, и решает, что лучше сразу перейти к объяснениям почему он всё ещё тут: — Телефон я помню, и звонить умею, а не ушёл… — но тут опять случается какая-то промашка, потому что Юнхо толком не знает как объяснить, он даже себе этого пока объяснить не пытался. — Не мог же я повести себя как свинья, а потом сбежать так и не отблагодарив своего спасителя! — шутка, решает он, лучший помощник, и, на всякий случай, улыбается.  
  
Парень смотрит на него оценивающе.  
  
— В ресторан, что ли вести собрался? — хмыкает он, и добавляет: — Судя по виду.  
  
— Вообще, было бы не плохо, — с энтузиазмом кивает Юнхо, — но боюсь не в моём положении. Да и ты…  
  
— Довезу тебя до отеля, — заводя машину, говорит парень.  
  
: : : : :  
  
К счастью улица длинная, велосипедов бесчисленное количество, людей перебегающих, переходящих, переносящих торбы и перекатывающих тачки через дорогу — ещё больше. Юнхо пока не видит конца у этого туннеля, но понимает, что следует торопиться.  
  
Мысли носятся в голове как распуганные медведем в улье пчёлы и Юнхо с ужасом осознаёт, что не знает, как расположить к себе этого человека.  
  
С трудом поборов приступ паники, Юнхо решает, что нужно начать с простого, ни с чем не связанного и ни к чему не обязывающему.  
  
«Я общительный человек, — говорит он себе, — я звезда, в конце концов. Всегда на публике. У меня найдётся тема для разговора, будь моим собеседником младенец из южной Африки с косточкой жирафа в носу или Барак Обама в Белом доме. Какой-то корейский водила, в Таиланде? Да проще некуда!»  
  
— Машину на прокат взял? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Типа того.  
  
— Жарко тут.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
— Дождь был и хоть бы что.  
  
— Как всегда.  
  
— Кореец?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— А зовут тебя как?  
  
— Джеджун.  
  
— А я Юнхо.  
  
— Будто есть те, кто не знает.  
  
Юнхо замолкает. Пока у него что-то не очень хорошо получается.  
  
— Давно ты тут? — тихо и обречённо шепчет он.  
  
— Пятый год.  
  
Машина останавливается, пропуская очередную вереницу торговцев, Джеджун поворачивается к нему и серьёзно смотрит. Юнхо выдыхает, потом собирается набрать полные лёгкие воздуха, но получается слишком долго, а он торопится.  
  
— Отвезёшь меня куда-нибудь? Подальше от отеля? — выпаливает он и ждёт, ждёт, ждёт, надеясь, что тот всё и сам поймёт, ну или не всё, а хотя бы частично, самое главное.  
  
Позади них раздаётся резкое кряканье клаксона и отвернувшись, Джеджун нажимает на газ, рассмеявшись — неожиданно, весело и так правильно.  
  
— А вот возьму и отвезу, — подмигивает он.  
  
За полминуты достигает огромной цветочной клумбы у главного входа в гостиницу Юнхо, делает вокруг неё круг и вновь вливается в поток Таиландских граждан и туристов.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Солнце в зените. Хотя проверить у Юнхо не получается. Часы, утором нацепленные на него стилистом, выглядят круто и… это всё что они делают. Юнхо стучит пару раз по циферблату, подносит руку к уху — тихо. М-да.  
  
Дверца машины открывается, впуская обжигающий поток воздуха и Джеджуна. Последний устраивается на своём сидении и протягивает Юнхо купленную ледяную бутылочку воды и что-то смутно напоминающее хот-дог — исключительно по виду.  
  
— Ну и куда ты собрался, бунтарь?  
  
Юнхо откручивает крышку, поглаживая пальцами холодный пластик бутылки, делает два хороших глотка, блаженно выдыхает и беспечно пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это же ты у нас свободно рассекаешь на шикарной тачке, вот и вези.  
  
Джеджун опять смеётся. А Юнхо не знает, как перестать таращится на него такого. Глаза у Джеджуна чёрные, волосы янтарно рыжие, лохматая чёлка. Юнхо думает, что такого в любое агентство возьмут, сразу. Ха, с такими-то губами, длиннющими ногами и широкими плечами. Ему даже петь бы не пришлось, да и танцевать тоже, стоял бы себе в центре какой-нибудь, в принципе любой, группы и улыбался — всё! Слава, деньги, поклонницы, поклонники… И что он делает в этой стране, так далеко от родины? Может родители переехали? Так не маленький уже. Женился? С такой внеш… Вот же чёрт, красивый, дьявол, попробуй не пялиться!  
  
— Да уж, согласился на свою голову. Теперь пои, корми, небось и катай в придачу. Вот повезло, — тем временем пытается ворчать Джеджун.  
  
— За еду я заплачу! — возмущается Юнхо.  
  
— У тебя же кошелька нет, — как-то уж очень уверенно и вредно говорит тот.  
  
— Есть! Есть у меня кошелёк. Вот тууу… — а в сумке-то только паспорт, сценарий какой-то, ключи от машины, повязка для волос, три набора посадочных талонов, жвачка, зубная щётка (!), обезболивающее, расписание за прошлый месяц и ещё одно за январь, бинт и пустая бутылка воды — всё. — Нууу…  
  
— Только не говори, что потом всё вернёшь, — Джеджун снова смеётся и Юнхо решает: ну и ладно, нужен ему этот кошелёк, он же ненадолго.  
  
— Давай к морю, а? Я видел указатель двумя кварталами выше, — предлагает он.  
  
— К морю, — легко соглашается Джеджун и пристёгивается.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Для купания конечно слишком жарко, но Юнхо решает, что оставаться в машине прячась от зноя за тонированными стёклами и навороченным кондиционером, совершенно не по-мужски. Поэтому, как только Джеджун паркует машину в каком-то совершенно диком и безлюдном пляже, предлагает устроиться под двумя полулежащими пальмами недалеко от воды. Правда добраться до них оказывается не так-то просто, песок буквально обжигает. Юнхо стоически следует за, естественно, решившим не торопиться Джеджуном. К счастью, под пальмами тень и Юнхо с облегчением сбрасывает шлёпки, зарывая пальцы в мягкий песок.  
  
— Красота, — говорит он, устраиваясь у согнутого ствола «по-турецки».  
  
— Угу, — Джеджун достаёт из кармана заколку и, небрежно собрав чёлку с начинающего потеть лба, прикалывает наверх.

Юнхо улыбается, глядя на слегка сдвинутые, словно хмурые брови над оправой очков.

  
— Тебя не потеряют? — нарушает тишину Джеджун.  
  
— Потеряют.  
  
— Только скажи и я отвезу тебя обратно или позвоню, узнаю телефон менеджера и он сам за тобой приедет.  
  
— Не нужно. Не нужно всего этого, Джеджун. Рано или поздно я найдусь, предпочитаю поздно. Если, конечно, ты никуда не торопишься.  
  
Джеджун смотрит на него, наверное, оценивающе — через чёрные стёкла очков толком ничего и не поймёшь.  
  
— У тебя же концерт завтра, — наконец серьёзно говорит он.  
  
— Знаешь, — Юнхо не слишком удивляется.  
  
— Афиши по всему городу, попробуй не узнай, — Джеджун отворачивается к воде и Юнхо видно только его профиль.  
  
— А ты? Машина ведь не твоя? Ты же парковщик в отеле, я видел тебя утром… в форме, — осторожно говорит он.  
  
— Не моя, — соглашается Джеджун. — Куда мне такую. Нам, знаешь ли, миллионы не платят за то, что мы крутые тачки толстосумов с места на место перевозим. Взял.  
  
— Украл?  
  
— Взял.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Не смотря на жару Юнхо засыпает сам того не замечая. Вот они говорят с Джеджуном о Таиланде, а в следующую минуту Юнхо, убаюканный нежным, ароматно пахнущем морем и какими-то травами, засыпает свернувшись калачиком возле пальмы.  
  
Хотя чего удивляться? Он и сам шутит, что не спал последние десять лет. А то и все пятнадцать, если считать не со дня дебюта, а с того дня, когда он только начал сознательно карабкаться на эту крутую гору славы. Ему даже иногда во время концертов кажется, что вот музыка доиграет, софиты погаснут на пару секунд, и он упадёт прямо там, на месте и заснёт невзирая ни на что. А тут — море, солнце, тишина и такой уютный человек рядом.  
  
Последняя мысль как-то отрезвляет. Не снится ли? Юнхо садится, стряхивает песок с ладоней, находит у себя под головой аккуратно свёрнутую розовую куртку и её обладателя в метре от себя, отчего-то уже без футболки, ботинок и очков.  
  
— Выспался? — весело говорит тот.  
  
— Угу… А сколько времени, ты не знаешь? — Юнхо потягивается.  
  
— Шесть.  
  
— Вот чёрт!  
  
Юнхо валится обратно на песок и прикрывает глаза ладонью, прячась скорее от мира, чем от яркого солнца.  
  
Время утекает сквозь пальцы. Словно и не было этих десяти часов. А что он, в сущности, успел? Сбежать из отеля, поиграть в прятки в городе, поспать на пляже, ну и Джеджуна найти… Хотя тут скорее наоборот. И это называется «у него был свободный день». От чего свободный, спрашивается? Столько дней, месяцев(!) планировать и спустить на какую-то ерунду.  
  
А чего он хотел?  
  
Об этом Юнхо никогда и не думал. Сбежать от опеки менеджеров, от глаз фанатов, от телефонных звонков компании, от причёсок, модной одежды, советов, вопросов… От всего! Чтобы быть опять просто человеком. Таким же, как все. И делать то, что делают все.  
  
— Сейчас купаться хорошо, хочешь? — как-то очень мягко говорит Джеджун, совсем рядом. — А потом можем поехать поесть, я знаю укромные места, где до тебя дела никому не будет, и готовят вкусно.  
  
Юнхо, убрав руки, открывает глаза, смотрит на Джеджуна со слегка покрасневшими от солнца плечами, прилипшими к щеке песчинками и этими совершенно очаровательно хмурыми бровями на смеющемся, казалось бы лице.  
  
А может он всё правильно делает. Как все.  
  
: : : : :  
  
— Да не буду я на тебя смотреть, — стягивая с него шорты, говорит Джеджун. — Больно нужно. Что я, голого мужика не видел?!  
  
— Тогда прекращай мне помогать. Уж как-нибудь справлюсь. Иди заныривай, а я разденусь и присоединюсь, — Юнхо, наконец, выпутывается из своей дизайнерской рубашки и подумав, снимает часы.  
  
— Я, может, боюсь, что ты мою тачку угонишь, — смеётся Джеджун, но оставив Юнхо в покое, начинает расстегивать собственные чёрные, облегающие джинсы.  
  
— Да у меня Бэнтли и Феррари в гараже скучают, на что мне эта?  
  
— Хвастун!  
  
— А ты не провоцируй.  
  
Джеджун смеётся, скидывает нижнее бельё вместе со штанами и, весело подмигнув Юнхо, бегом устремляется к воде.  
  
В этот момент, как-то всё перестаёт существовать: волнение, машины, агентства, менеджеры, жара, возможные свидетели и вбитая глубоко в подсознание осторожность, концерты, сталкеры, альбомы, слава…  
  
Юнхо в секунды расправляется со своей одеждой и отправляется следом.  
  
Он даже не успевает заметить, как в одну секунду он — одна из самых ярких звёзд всей Азии Чон Юнхо, превращается в голопопого пацана Юнхо, ныряющего в волны на диком пляже, где-то недалеко от экватора. И Джеджун рядом. Смеющийся, такой же голопопый, с прилипшей ко лбу рыжей чёлкой и какими-то совершенно огромными глазами.  
  
— Сумасшедший, — кричит Юнхо через волны, сам точно не зная себе или ему.  
  
— А как насчёт того, что бы доплыть до той скалы брасом, мистер Звезда, или вы только под музыку дрыгаться умеете? — кричит Джеджун в ответ.  
  
— Сейчас я надеру твою голую задницу! — Юнхо рычит, и на самом деле впервые за столько лет чувствует настоящую жажду победы, такую жгучую, заставляющую кипеть кровь, а мышцы напрягаться, ту, что не даёт останавливаться перед препятствиями.  
  
Сам Юнхо тоже не останавливается. Он рвётся вперёд, чувствуя, что тело помнит как это делать, как легко руки и ноги складываются правильно и гребут.  
  
Он достигает скалы первым. Запыхавшийся, но чувствуя, что и ещё бы километров пять проплыл. Джеджун выныривает рядом, отстав всего на пару секунд, со сбившимся дыханием, но улыбающийся.  
  
— Меняю сохранность своей задницы на признание твоей победы и даже, чёрт побери, гордости, что звездуны наши, ничего себе так — молодцы. Пойдёт? — предлагает Джеджун.  
  
— Слышать такое от голопопого парня, как-то… неубедительно? — дразнит его Юнхо.  
  
— Ты тоже голопопый, придурок! Сейчас доплыву до берега первым, и на фотографирую, как ты из воды вылезаешь, а потом продам какому-нибудь журнальчику за бешеные деньги и буду жить припеваючи, — говорит Джеджун, брызгает Юнхо в лицо, но с места не двигается.  
  
Вокруг них голубая яркая вода, где-то вдалеке белеет точкой, наверное, какой-то теплоход, позади — пальмы и большая общая куча одежды, а под ладонью — тёплая, чёрная скала.  
  
— Спасибо, — серьёзно говорит Юнхо.  
  
Джеджун понимает, кивает, переворачивается на спину и резво барахтая ногами и руками отплывает в сторону, забрызгав Юнхо и скалу.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Пока они плавают, а потом обсыхают — солнце тонет в море, разбросав на прощание по берегу алые лучи и длинные тени. И ещё долго выглядывая со дна моря розовым призраком.  
  
У Юнхо дух захватывает от этой красоты. Вроде и ездил столько, и чего только не видел, а этот безлюдный пляж с парой коряжек на песке, погнутыми пальмами и пурпурно-красной зеркальной гладью воды — кажется кусочком рая, если не им самим. Он думает, что если бы мог, остался бы тут навсегда, дом построил, лодку купил…  
  
— Юнхо, нам, наверное, стоит одеждами поменяться, — предлагает Джеджун. — Уж слишком ты яркий в этом своём дизайнерском прикиде, и так на три головы любого прохожего выше и привлекательней, так ещё и шорты эти твои.  
  
— Хочешь шмотки мои забрать? Так и скажи, — подкалывает Юнхо, просто потому, что пререкаться с Джеджуном весело.  
  
— О да, всегда мечтал походить по городу в наряде пугала, — отвечает тот.  
  
Юнхо смеётся, втискиваясь в узкие джинсы Джеджуна, которые садятся на удивление удобно и хорошо. Футболка с низким вырезом немного широка в плечах, но разглядывая себя в боковых окнах Феррари, пытаясь поправить просолившиеся волосы, Юнхо решает, что выглядит классно. На Джеджуне же красные шорты и дизайнерская белая рубашка с заклёпками смотрятся так… что… Впрочем с внешностью этого парня даже роба строителя выглядела бы моднейшей фишкой. Как его ещё не завербовали в модельное агентство? Да куда угодно!  
  
И не то чтобы он прямо по-настоящему красивый, Юнхо видел действительно, ошеломляюще красивых людей, с идеальными чертами, с идеальными телами. Джеджун не такой. В нём видны недостатки, неровности и изъяны, но отчего-то взгляд оторвать совершенно невозможно. Это какая-то совершенно иная, новая красота, которая не поддаётся и не вкладывается в рамки обычного, но которая очевидно в высшей степени принадлежит этому человеку.  
  
— Ты пялишься, — замечает Джеджун, подходя ближе и отдавая Юнхо часы.  
  
— Прости. Ты… — Юнхо секунду размышляет, не будет ли слишком спросить, а потом решает, что после их наспех устроенного нудистского пляжа, ничего слишком быть не может, — ты красивый. Всё смотрю и удивляюсь, почему ты…  
  
— Тут, а не сцене рядом с тобой? — весело заканчивает за него Джеджун.  
  
— Да. Почему?  
  
— Плавали, знаем, больше не хочется.  
  
Юнхо смотрит на него испытывающее, надеясь услышать пояснение.  
  
— Ох, ну ты и любопытный, — вздыхает Джеджун и, подойдя к машине, открывает свою дверь. — Был я в группе, лет в шестнадцать. А незадолго до дебюта повредил колено, полгода реабилитации. Нужен я им такой, когда все коридоры забиты смазливыми и жаждущими. Остаться предлагали, в другую группу засунули бы, или актёром сделали, или моделью или ещё бог знает кем. Но пока я выздоравливал, решил, что не надо оно мне. А тебя я, кстати, помню, ты уже тогда был предметом подражания, а как дебютировал, так вообще молиться все стали.  
  
— Прости, я тебя не помню, — Юнхо становится грустно.  
  
Слова Джеджуна жестокая реальность. Сегодня ты можешь быть Богом и королём — править человеческими жизнями, а завтра, случись что, скажи или же сделай и тебя распнут, а бездыханное тело повесят на центральной площади — чтоб неповадно было. Даже сейчас, когда звёздный статус Юнхо, казалось бы, позволяет ему многое, это всёго лишь миф и иллюзия. Его распятое тело будет лишь ещё одним, очень впечатляющим предупреждением, примером, как делать нельзя.  
  
— Голодный что ли? Да не куксись ты, чего меня помнить, я не важный, — весело говорит Джеджун, глядя на него пристально, так что Юнхо кажется, будто Джеджун всё-всё про него знает.  
  
— Не менее важный, чем я.  
  
— Будешь много и усердно работать Юнхо-ши, станешь главным директором своего агентства, а ещё лучше президентом Кореи и исправишь этот мир, — подмигивает Джеджун.  
  
— Ты невыносим! Хоть когда-нибудь серьёзным бываешь? — вздыхает Юнхо, и садится в машину на своё место.  
  
— Бываю. Но не по таким же глупым поводам.  
  
— Девчонки бы с ума сходили, от тебя, твоего юмора и острого языка.  
  
— Они и так сходят, — смеётся Джеджун и заводит двигатель.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Лапша такая острая, что обжигает не только язык, щёки, горло, но и в желудке горит после каждой ложки минут по десять. Юнхо от удовольствия готов замурчать. Рисовое пойло, заказанное Джеджуном похоже на соджу разве что видом, а крепче раза в два. Юнхо ещё первую стопку опрокинуть не успевает, а в голове становится легко и весело, словно кто-то мыльных пузырей напускал с запахом карамели.  
  
Джеджун смеётся и смеётся, так словно Юнхо какое-то невероятно забавное существо, именно для этого и созданное — смешить Джеджунов. Уплетает свою лапшу и неожиданно внимательно слушает всё, что Юнхо — ну просто, жизненно необходимо ему рассказать. И о смешных историях с концертов, и о знакомых звёздах, и о любимой сестре, и даже (о ужас) о новом концепте и песнях, которые Юнхо записывал на прошлой неделе и о которых никто-никто не должен знать, как минимум ещё месяца три! Юнхо напевает мелодию будущего хита (кто бы сомневался), разговор переходит на музыку и Юнхо во всём своём пьяном дурмане наслаждается каждой секундой этого диалога. Потому что Джеджун знает всё. Не так много как сам Юнхо, но в разы, в разы больше чем многие его знакомые в музыкальной индустрии. Имена, названия песен, жанры, тенденции, течения. Всё то, о чём могут болтать только какие-нибудь задроты меломаны, решившие посвятить свою жизнь музыке.  
  
— Альбом бы провалился, выйди он на большой рынок, — говорит Джеджун, делая очередной глоток спиртного и откидываясь на спинку стула, так что на его лицо как раз падают фонарные блики. — Их имя бы, конечно, не пострадало, но всё же на тот момент так драконить прессу было бы глупо. А так и альбом есть, фанаты довольны, цивилы же могут спать спокойно, а из прессы пару газетёнок укоризненно погрозивших пальцем и покачавших головой.  
  
Юнхо собирается внести коррективы в историю, что называется из первых рук, вернее вторых, конечно, как вдруг…  
  
— Ты не можешь быть просто парковщиком! — поддаваясь порыву, выпаливает он. — Говори!  
  
— А ты отгадай, — хитро жмурится Джеджун.  
  
— Я слишком пьян, Джеджун, избавь меня от бессонной ночи. И потом, разве всё что я тебе рассказал не стоит одном мааааленькой поблажки? —Юнхо ставит локти на стол, подпирает голову ладонями и легко, так естественно и привычно входит в любимый многими фанатами образ «милого, добродушного паренька».  
  
Джеджун прыскает, неловко бросает рюмку на стол и заходится в таком приступе смеха, что чуть со стула не падает.  
  
Юнхо дуется.  
  
Джеджун смеётся ещё больше.  
  
— Да скажу я тебе, прекрати только! — с трудом вздохнув, говорит он.  
  
— Ещё и причину этой дикой истерики добавь к рассказу, — Юнхо складывает руки на груди.  
  
Кое-как вернувшись на своё место, Джеджун наполняет их рюмки ещё раз, осушает свою наполовину, закусывает стручком маринованного красного перца и говорит:  
  
— Журналистом я подрабатываю. Бывает что-то типа музыкально критика, а бывает и просто обозревателем последних событий и тенденций.  
  
— Это больше похоже на хорошую работу, чем на подработоку, — удивлённо говорит Юнхо.  
  
— Ну… — тянет Джеджун уклончиво.  
  
— И где печатаешься?  
  
— То тут, то там.  
  
— Эй, ты глубоко ранил мои чувства, так что простым «то тут, то там» не отделаешься!  
  
— Но Юнхо, ты был таким смешным! У меня прям дежавю случилось — словно и не с живым человеком сижу, а с обложной журнала.  
  
— Сейчас заработаешь ещё одно наказание с разглашением своей личной жизни! — угрожает Юнхо, стараясь выглядеть всё таким же обиженным.  
  
— Но ты ведь сам просил рассказать, почему я захохотал! — возмущается Джеджун.  
  
— Просил, но не в таком же оскорбительном тоне!  
  
Они оба замолкают, а потом одновременно смеются.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Ночь в этом районе такая густая, что, кажется, с неба можно черпать ложкой тёмно-синее желе со звёздами.  
  
Юнхо уже тысячу лет звёзд не видел и такой тонкой и яркой дуги месяца, и пролетающего спутника, и далёкие мигающие красные огоньки самолёта.  
  
— У меня очень тесно, — в очередной раз тихо повторяет Джеджун, потому, что наверное и ему кажется, говорить громко в такой тишине неправильно. — Уверен, что не хочешь в гостиницу, я заплатил бы?  
  
— Нет уж, в гостиницу я точно не хочу. Позволь мне хоть одну ночь побыть дома, — Юнхо на самом деле просит.  
  
Джеджун глядит на тонкую, остророгую дольку месяца.  
  
— Я буду рад, — говорит он очень серьёзно.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Поскольку отогнать обратно одолженную машину Джеджун просит друга, домой им приходится идти пешком. Путь от кафе до места, где живёт Джеджун, кажется Юнхо бесконечным. Он отвык от прогулок дольше, чем десять минут, да и те случаются с ним очень редко. Обычно это короткий переход из здания в машину с тёмными стёклами и обратно. Конечно, он известен, как никто другой, своей способностью выступать на сцене с мощнейшими трёхчасовыми концертами. Фокус, который могут себе позволить только лучшие из лучших. Те, кто умеет и может дарить себя сцене целиком, без остатка. Кто может собрать всю энергия зала и выбросить её обратно в трёхкратном размере, пропустив сквозь себя . Кто готов зажечься и сгореть за три часа… Но этот пеший марафон с бесконечными закоулками, спусками и подъёмами, под конец, совершенно выматывает Юнхо. Поэтому, когда Джеджун посмеиваясь, предлагает ему присесть на лавочке в парке, Юнхо тут же соглашается.  
  
— Взяли бы такси, — говорит Джеджун.  
  
— Нет, я хотел погулять, — упрямится Юнхо.  
  
Они молчат какое-то время, ноги перестают гудеть, дыхание выравнивается, и Юнхо снова начинает чувствовать аромат слегка прохладного ветра и терпкий воздух летней ночи. Юнхо вдыхает и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Всё так, как ты хотел? — тихо спрашивает Джеджун.  
  
— Да, — кивает Юнхо, понимая, о чём его спрашивают и добавляет: — Завтра я должен буду вернуться.  
  
— Да уж, пожалуйста. Не хотелось бы потерять деньги за билет.  
  
Юнхо открывает глаза.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— А что тут такого? Ты настоящий магнит, на тебя садишься как на хороший наркотик, — упрямо глядя ему в глаза, отвечает Джеджун, но голос его лишь шёпот.  
  
— Наркотик?  
  
— Живые выступления, да. И альбомы… и танцевальные шоу…  
  
— Это Джеджун говорит или музыкальный критик?  
  
— Полагаешь, мы думаем по-разному?  
  
— И всё же?  
  
Джеджун вздыхает, облокачивается на спинку лавочки, вытягивает ноги вперёд.  
  
— Музыкальный критик думает, что у твоих альбомов слабоват материал. Для тебя слабоват. Он думает, что будь у Чон Юнхо чуть больше времени для творчества и чуть меньше для покорения олимпов, он показал бы нам то, чего мы ещё не видели, и олимп не пришлось бы покорять. И что нет в Азии артиста лучше выступающего живьём, чем Чон Юнхо.  
  
— А что думает Джеджун? — напоминает Юнхо, когда Джеджун замолкает.  
  
— Джеджун думает, что Чон Юнхо — болтливая, навязчивая, невоспитанная и разбалованная заноза у него в заднице!  
  
Юнхо смеётся потому, что это так по-джеджуновски — откровенно и неожиданно.  
  
— Чон Юнхо пожалуй, больше согласится с Джеджуном, чем с этим непонятным музыкальным критиком, — заявляет Юнхо.  
  
— Ещё бы, иначе я добавил бы, что Чон Юнхо ещё и бесконечно туп, — Джеджун сияет как начищенный чайник и Юнхо больше не сопротивляется — тянется вперёд и целует его губы.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Маленькую комнату, уставленную книжными шкафами, винтажными предметами и кактусами — заливает такое яркое и горячее солнце, что не спасает даже кондиционер, усердно работавший всю ночь. Солнце прокрbr /адывается сквозь тонкую щёлку между штор и нахально укладывает свой раскалённый луч Юнхо на грудь.  
  
Часы показывают восемь, из другой комнаты доносятся тихие шаги и звук закипающего чайника. Юнхо садиться в своей постели на полу, хорошенько потягивается, поворачивается спиной к зловредному солнцу и подтянув аккуратно сложенную стопочку одежды начинает одеваться.  
  
— Иди в душ, — заглядывая в комнату, лучезарно улыбается ему Джеджун, — я там тебе всё приготовил: полотенце, нижнее бельё, зубную щётку…  
  
— Зубная щётка у меня есть, — вспоминает Юнхо. — Доброе утро.  
  
— Доброе. Тогда воспользуйся ей. Завтрак скоро будет готов.  
  
Юнхо принимает душ, мылится пенкой пахнущей пряной гвоздикой и шампунем с запахом мяты. Так что к завтраку он выходит чистый и с мокрыми волосами.  
  
На столе припасы холостяка: рис, соленья, явно давно вскрытая пачка хлопьев, сухое молоко, яичница, соусы, фрукты и две чашки кофе.  
  
— Слава богу, хоть этого ты не умеешь, — усаживаясь за стол, говорит Юнхо.  
  
— Смотри не отравись, пока радуешься, — смеется в ответ Джеджун.  
  
— Буду предельно осторожен.  
  
Они делят яичницу. Джеджун щедро поливает её острым соусом и уплетает за обе щёки. Юнхо же решает, что после вчерашнего праздника живота, стоит немного остановиться, и поедает бананы с персиками, вяло ковыряет рис, прихлёбывая крепкий кофе.  
  
— Хорошо спал? Не твёрдо? Прости что комната такая маленькая, но в той, где спал я вообще полный бардак, можешь потом глянуть,— говорит Джеджун.  
  
— Отлично спал, как младенец! У тебя тут уютно, так что прекрати извиняться, — уверяет его Юнхо.  
  
— Я бы мог переехать, где больше места, но тут близко от центра, да и возиться с переездами не хочется. У тебя как, настоящие хоромы?  
  
— Хоромы… неплохая квартира в закрытом жилом комплексе, пять комнат и огромная веранда.  
  
— Класс! — восхищённо говорит Джеджун.  
  
— Только бываю я там раз в месяц, — Юнхо вздыхает, пытаясь припомнить, заезжал он туда в этом месяце или нет.  
  
— Не прибедняйся, слезу всё равно не пущу.  
  
Юнхо хмыкает. Отставляет тарелку, чувствуя, что уже наелся и вытягивает ноги.  
  
— Ты бы всё равно не согласился махнутся местами, так ведь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Может быть, ненадолго… Но скорее всего нет, — Джеджун ставит чашку и добавляет: — Ты бы тоже не пошёл на это, Юнхо.  
  
— Не пошёл бы. Я знаешь, даже глупо, скучал… вчера скучал. Не по дикому графику, не по сталкерам, да репортёрам, а по…  
  
— Сцене. Я понимаю.  
  
— Понимаешь.  
  
Джеджун встаёт, убирает со стола грязную посуду в раковину, моет её, прячет продукты в холодильник.  
  
— Когда ты хочешь вернуться? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Репетиция обычно начинается к одиннадцати, думаю быть там к этому времени.  
  
Джеджун вешает на место полотенце и подходит к Юнхо.  
  
— Я об этом пожалею, — шепчет он, и склонившись, целует Юнхо, легко обняв за шею.

 

 

 

  
  
: : : : :   
  
По асфальту течёт серо-бурая жижа и спрятаться от неё совершенно некуда. Но слава Богу хоть за шиворот больше не капает, и на том спасибо.  
  
Юнхо в очередной раз переступает с ноги на ногу, стараясь хоть ненадолго вытащить ступню из этого холодного месива воды и грязи. Пальцы на ногах начинают подмерзать, не смотря на жару, да и кожа вокруг ногтей сморщилась.  
  
«Сколько же можно?» — думает Юнхо, смотрит на часы, чертыхается на замороженные стрелки и старается ещё сильнее вжаться спиной в стену здания.  
  
Кепка и волосы за загривке промокли полностью, как впрочем, и футболка с джинсами. Тёмные очки запотели, но снимать их нельзя. Пусть рядом стоит только милая старушонка, а остальные любители помокнуть либо так быстро шлёпают по лужам, что некогда им разглядывать высоких парней странной наружности, либо стоят под другими крышами, навесами, которые, к счастью, достаточно далеко от Юнхо.  
  
Фанатов пока не наблюдается, но тут надо всегда быть начеку. Никому не доверять, кроме своих.  
  
В очередной раз блеснув молнией и на миг всё ослепив, дождь припускает, а в следующую секунду, раз… и заканчивается.  
  
Юнхо моргает, отлепляется от стены, пробно высовывает голову из-под навеса и с удивлёнием видит уже проклёвывающееся сквозь тучи солнце.  
  
«Ну и погодка тут! Бедные фанаты, как они тут живут?» — думает Юнхо и вылезает из лужи.  
  
В этот раз он всё спланировал лучше: поссорился с менеджером, накричал на стилиста, но зато теперь допущен вполне официально пребывать без мобильного телефона и других средств связи, с кошельком(!), один одинёшенек на улицах Таиланда в течение 52 часов и 30 минут. Прогресс? Ещё какой!  
  
Юнхо смотрит направо, потом налево — неуверенный, куда ему нужно идти. Из-за дождя пришлось рвануть в укрытие куда было ближе, а теперь эти мокрые улицы, как-то совсем не похожи на себя же сухих.  
  
Возможно, мобильный телефон был бы не такой уж лишней деталью…  
  
Сзади тявкает мотор, Юнхо оборачивается и его окатывает грязью из глубокой выбоины на дороге.  
  
— Просто супер! — злобно говорит он, глядя на свои брюки, собираясь топнуть ногой, но вовремя останавливается.  
  
— И я рад тебя видеть, — раздаётся знакомый насмешливый голос.  
  
Юнхо поднимает голову и видит мокрого Джеджун сидящего верхом на чёрном мопеде.  
  
— Ты меня облил, — говорит ему Юнхо.  
  
— Прости, не рассчитал немного, — как-то совсем неправдоподобно оправдывается Джеджун. — Садиться, как, будешь? Или подождём, когда фанатки появятся?  
  
— Дашь мне ещё одни джинсы, — безапелляционно заявляет Юнхо, забираясь на мопед сзади Джеджуна.  
  
— Как не дать, теперь мои драные джинсы — пик моды.  
  
— Не стоит присваивать себе чужие достижения, Джеджунни. Давай, поехали! И что случилось с Феррари?  
  
— Твоё достижение в том, что тебя наконец-то нашёл человек с хорошим вкусом? Хочешь ездить на крутых тачках, придётся искать кого-то в своём окружении.  
  
— Нет уж, этот мопед и это окружение мне нравиться больше.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — усмехается Джеджун, поворачивает ключ зажигания, газует и устремляется вперёд, рассекая лужи.  
  
  
the end~


End file.
